


always a tragedy

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: For my (our) story was always a tragedy.
Series: if just one more time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	always a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to bad poetry 101 with AnotherAmericanTragedy20 here!!! Today we have a lovely selection of poetry I wrote that is loosely based off of Anakin skywalker, but you could just see it as a (bad) poem. Whatever powers your speeder!

I loathe what I once longed as I start my ascent.

Fresh songs and dew of mourning scent my path.

I do not deserve such rewards, such gifts.

I am but at an impasse, the only guide, my path which I know not.

My path has long since been riddled with woes and regrets, for my (our) story was always a tragedy.

As I climb my thoughts wander, as I begin to entertain what-ifs and could-have-beens.

Such thoughts were privy to that of a child, yet they felt entirely too true.

I am reaching the summit now, but I still have yet to see beyond the horizon.

The sun is high and the foreboding, what was once a comforting light now only sears my soul.

I have begun the descent to the end of the path. 

The descent is much faster than that of the way up.

I have made many mistakes, such is the way of one who is only a man.

The way of a man who wanted to be more than a man, but failed and suffered for it.

I have made my way to the end of my path now. 

I never expected the roads to lead down this way, but the sun set, so I must as well.

I die a tragedy, as I was born to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
